


Vacation Fling

by secondalto



Category: The X-Files, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairing, F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fun in Cardiff for Dana</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation Fling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [sixth Porn Battle](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/363932.html). This may get expanded into a longer fic at some point in future.

Dana Scully had come to Cardiff on vacation. An honest to goodness vacation. No X-Files, no aliens or monsters or anything. Only Skinner had her contact information and she had been determined to enjoy every moment of her two weeks.

Then she'd met Jack Harkness. He claimed the title of Captain, though Captain of what she wasn't entirely sure. There'd been a thing…a Weevil he'd called it. Then explanations about Torchwood and the Rift and everything that Jack was and did. It was his easy smile, his charm, his endless flirtations that had made her fall. It had been quick and unexpected and they both knew it wouldn't last. Dana didn't care.

Not now, not when he was doing things with his mouth and hands that she'd only dreamed about. Jack was licking his way down her body, bringing her to the edge, whispering her name along her skin.

"Dana, sweet, Dana, you've got to learn to relax," he said.

She laughed as his fingers danced over her clit, making her tense. "Jack….please…."

A quick brush of a thumb and she was screaming his name, riding the wave of pleasure. Before she completely came down from the high, Jack was inside her, bringing her back up. She opened her eyes to watch him, her own hands trailing over his muscles. He slid his hands under her ass and changed the angle, making her moan. She wrapped her legs around him and he grinned.

"Clever Dana," Jack gasped, gripping her hips harder and moving faster.

"God, fuck, Jack….Jack…," she closed her eyes as her second orgasm ripped through her body. She heard Jack say her name as he stilled inside her. Then he collapsed and rolled them to the side before they both succumbed to sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jack was awake and dressed before Dana was. He took a moment to watch her sleep. So wild and yet so innocent was Dana Scully. He'd called for room service, charging it all to Torchwood. He'd even poured a cup of coffee for her. The last few days had been fun, unexpected but fun. Now he was going back to The Hub, back to Ianto who would just press a cup of tea into his hand and go on with his day. He rolled the small white pill in between his fingers before dropping it into the cup of coffee. Jack shook his head; he'd never forget Dana Scully, though she wouldn't remember him.


End file.
